megaracing3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sonicthehedgehog315/HD Dimensions Coming April 29!!!
HD Dimensions is Coming!!! Colors *Regular Hedgehog Dude can transform into a core united "ghost", some call him Ghost Hedgehog Dude. *Red: Explodes, can blow up, and find new paths. This Hedgehog Dude is slow and has shorter jumps. His personality is filled with anger and won't stop until his enemies go down. He can do a Fire Attack and Fire Dash. *Pink: Sharp attacks, curls into a ball and is able to speed up. He is a little slow when he runs. He crashes into walls with his head to break them and wall jumps higher. He can do a Spike Attack and Spike Dash. *Yellow: Makes Hedgehog Dude faster, but can take damage more easily and can not defend himself. He is the fastest form and can outrun anything, including bosses. He is the weakest form in the game in the game. He can dig very fast. *Orange: Can flip things over and is the most playful, which makes him the fastest when he gets hyped up. He likes fishing for some reason, he can also jump at high levels. He can't get along with Blue. *Green: He thinks the most logically out of them all and finds the right path. Sometimes his logical thinking can lead to disasters. He is humble and always comes up with a good plan. He can fly with his mind. Him and Red don't get along well. *Blue: He is extremely overconfident and his overconfidence leads to big mistakes. He gets faster when he thinks about it. He can pound up bombs. He can dodge metal attacks easily. Him and Orange don't get along well. *Purple: Can move platforms and float. He eats food alot and can also move objects. He has personalities of Lightning Dude, since they both eat a lot of food. *Violet: Can move walls or break through covered surfaces. He has acrobatic skills and speed. He can curl into a ball for 30 seconds, going down walls and up them. He prevents any damage from anything around him when curling into a ball. *White: Invincible to anything. He is the most powerful one. He can boost very quickly and is superior to all of the other colors. He cannot be used for bosses. *Black: Can blow things up and move by rolling around. He can roll around into enemies and blow them up. He can do an Exploding Dash and Bombing Attack. He is polite and well-mannered. *Crimson: He can soar through the air and perfect an Air Dash and do air attacks. He is fond of the air and can always be seen flying. He enjoys running too. *Gray: Can perfect destructive waves and earthquakes to destroy objects. He can tricks on earth and dodge earth-related attacks. He is fond of earth and doesn't go barefoot though. *Indigo: He can destroy nearby objects everywhere around him and enemies. He can destroy anything with his wind type power without touching them. He can fly but not very far from the ground. *Ivory: Can zap to nearby coils and enemies and move quickly as a lightning bolt. He controls lightning everywhere and 2.5 as powerful as Lightning Dude. Category:Blog posts